I Spy Two Cats
by Chibi Kumagoro
Summary: The 12 animals of the zodiac, plus the cat. Wait, I almost forgot, it's the 12 animals, plus the 2 cats! Rated for Kyo's potty mouth, mild violence, and some rude humor...
1. Cats Will Be Cats

**Disclaimer: Sorry to break it to ya but...I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**Um, hi. I'm trying this idea I had because I rather recently got intrerested Fruits Basket...But anyways, please R&R if you have the time! Thank you!**

**Chapter 1: Cats Will Be Cats**

_Long ago God decided to have a banquet. So, he invited all of the animals to it. And he said,"It is tomorrow night, and don't be late!" When the rat heard this, he decided to play a trick on his neighbor, the cat. He told the cat that the party wasn't until the day **after** tomorrow. Then when the night of the party came, all of the animals lined up outside. And the rat rode on the ox's back all the way there. So the cat lay in bed asleep, dreaming of the party he would never attend._

"Woah!" She tried to stop herself but just kept sliding. "Oof!"

"Hey! Can't you read! It says,'WET FLOOR'!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to--"

"Hurry and get up so I can mop that spot again!"

"Y-yes sir!" She quickly stood up and ran through the doors of the building.

_Oh, you probably want to know who I am. My name is Yoshiko Sohma. I know this may be rather hard to believe, but I am under a curse. My whole family is. You see, when we are hugged by a member of the opposite sex, or are under a great amount of stress, we transform into an animal. Not just any animal though. As I'm quite sure, you have heard of the zodiac ne? Well, we transform into the animal we were born under. Except the strange thing is, I'm a cat, but there is no year for cats. At least I'm no the only cat. Who's the other cat? Well, to be honest... I don't really know. I haven't met very many members of our family. I've only met Akito (he's the head of the family), Shigure (the dog), and Hatori (he's a sea horse). But I've never actually been to Shigure's house before. I would really like to meet the other cat one day. Maybe, maybe soon, I'll meet them..._

She walked almost aimlessly. Except, this once, she truly knew where she was going. She walked through Sohma property, until she came to a house. Outside sat small figurines painted like the twelve animals of the zodiac. But they had left out the cat. She frowned slightly at this, expecting someone who seemed to like the zodiac this much to have also made a cat, but it wasn't really a big deal. After all, most people forgot about the cat...

"Oh, hello. I didn't expect to see you here Yoshiko."

"Hi Shigure. Akito says I should stay here, just for a little while. He said that I might get to meet the other cat while I'm here. But I'm still a little puzzled about it all."

"That's no problem! And he should be here when he gets hungry--"

"DAMMIT! GET AWAY FROM ME KAGURA!"

"Come back here love! KYO!"

_The boar is this... Kagura person right?_

"Kyo, Kagura. Please don't do anything stupid like destroying my house!" said Shigure.

"Do they normally do this?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But beating people up is Kagura's way of showing affection towards others."

"Does that mean that she **really** likes this... Kyo?"

"Hai (yes). Since she was a little girl, it has been her intention to marry Kyo."

"How old is Kagura?"

"Oh, she's two years older than us," said Yuki.

(background)

"KYO! I LOVE YOU!"

"I DON'T CARE! GET AWAY!"

(Shigure, Yoshiko)

"Should we go help?" asked Yoshiko.

"Sure, why not?"

Shigure and Yoshiko got up and walked to the door. They **slowly **opened it to see if it was safe.

"Kyo! Kyo darling, who did this to you!"

"Um, I think that would be you," said Shigure.

"I'm sorry Kyo. It's just that, all of my love for you came out at once. I've missed you so much. But you know Kyo, it's kind of your fault."

"HOW IS IT MY FAULT!"

"If you had just remembered to return some of my calls or my letters, maybe I wouldn't have missed you so much..."

"Who says I wanted to...!"

"Shigure, who's this?" asked Kagura.

"This is Yoshiko Sohma."

"What? I didn't know there was another Sohma..." Kagura pondered this for a while until Shigure said,"Well, she's been kept kind of a secret. But anyhow, let's celebrate her return!"

"Return?" They all asked in unison.

"Oops. Guess I kind of -chuckle- let the cat out of the bag! -LMAO-!" Shigure burst out laughing. Kyo and Yoshiko just glared at him. "You see, when Yoshiko was little, as you all were at that time, she came here to visit, but only for a short while. Akito thought it was a good idea to let them meet when they were young. Heh, Akito has some of the most unusual ideas sometimes. But really, there isn't much else to say about the encounter..."

"Why didn't you ever tell me this!" Kyo and Yoshiko asked in unison.

"Hm? Oh. Akito said it wasn't the right time."

_Now that I think about it, Kyo does seem a little familiar... But why did they keep it such a secret? Is there really no reason? Or is it something big? Something that could almost shake the earth type of thing? Maybe I'll find out one day, just like I did about Kyo._

"Yoshiko?"

"Wha?"

"Would you like some time to get to know Kyo?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Shigure and Kagura walked out of the room and went to, wherever it was they needed/wanted to go. The two sat there in silence fora while. But then Kyo said,"Are you going to say something or not!"

"Kyo, I just... I don't know what to say... I mean, I'm just glad to finally meet the other cat..."

"But we've met before..."

"I know. But I didn't **really **meet you. I didn't get to know you that well..."

"Hmph. Well, I have some stuff to do."

"Oh, sorry for keeping you..."

"Whatever."

She frowned slightly. _Does he hate me that much? _Kyo went up to the roof while Yoshiko went into what was now her room. It was ordinary, for the most part anyway. She sat down at the desk and started her homework. When that was finished, the smell of delish food filled her nostrils. She put away her things and went downstairs.

"Oh, Tohru, that smells so good!" said Shigure.

"Huh?"

"Yoshiko! This is Tohru Honda. Tohru, this is Yoshiko Sohma."

**_(Tohru Thinking Right Now)_**

_Wow! Another one of the Sohmas! But I thought that it was only the twelve members of the zodiac, plus the cat? Kisa, Hiro, Yuki, Shigure, Hatori, Ritsu, Momiji, Rin,Kureno,Kagura, Ayame, Haru, and Kyo. So... how can she be a Sohma? Or is she not under the curse, like Akito?_

**_(Now, We Don't Care What Tohru's Thinking)_**

"Hello Ms. Honda. Nice to meet you!"

"Oh, please call me Tohru."

"Then you can call me Yoshiko, okay Tohru?"

"Uh-huh. Dinner will be ready in a little while."

"Excuse me, is it all right if I go up on your roof?"

"What? Sure. That's fine. But watch out for Kyo."

"Why?"

"No reason really. Have fun."

"Uh, yeah... thanks..."

She went outside and noticed the ladder leaning against the house. She slowly climbed up it and poked her head up enough to see the roof now. She also saw Kyo, sitting there with that orange fluff he calls hair. Yoshiko carefully and quietly crept over and sat down about eight inches from him.

"Yoshiko!"

"NYA! Ah, y-yes?"

_Great, she's scared to death of me! _Thought Kyo.

"I'm not very good at controling my anger." Kyo said through almost gritted teeth. He was still rather loud, but not quite as cunning as before. "What I mean is, I'm so--!"

"Yoshiko! Can you come here for a minute?" called Shigure.

_Why does this keep happening! _"DAMMIT SHIGURE!" Kyo lept down from the roof and ran off, leaving Yoshiko all alone there.

"Shigure!" She jumped off the roof and ran inside. "Shigure! Kyo, he ran off--!"

"Shh. Calm down. Don't worry, he'll be back. He always comes back once he gets hungry. Now, we must get you enrolled at Kaibara High ne? I have all of the papers here. It shouldn't take too long I suppose. Tohru has started dinner."

"...Okay..." she sounded a bit unsure, but figured he would probably be just fine. It sounded like he did this quite often, according to Shigure. She sat down next to Tohru and quietly (and politely too of course) ate her food. It was some really good fish, rice, and yakisoba.

**_Later That Night_**

Yoshiko had helped Tohru with the dishes, then went for a quick walk. When she got back she saw Kyo sitting on the roof again. He was laying on his back, his hands behind his head. She quietly went up the ladder to the roof. She stared at him for a little while, then went back down. When she got down she saw Shigure there, whistling (or attempting to) and acting all innocent. Yoshiko blushed and smacked him (with a paper fan, didn't want to hurt him too much). Kyo heard a few smacking sounds and looked over the edge.

_Shigure will never learn, will he?_

"Kyo! A little help... please?"

"Hell no. You got yourself into this, now you have to get out of it."

"Aw, but Kyo!" Shigure cried out for help again.

"Fine." Kyo jumped down.

"Thank you so much Kyo!"

"You shouldn't be thanking me so soon." he said, kicking Shigure.

"OUCH!" In the end, Shigure was sore for the rest of the night, and the day after.

**_The End (of Chapter 1 that is...)_**

Hope you liked it. And when I include Japanese, I am not going to put the translations in (unless I feellike it or someone can move me to do so), but I may occasionally have liner notes. Sorry for the bad language in there. But it's what Kyo does, and it adds to the fic. Somehow or another...

OMG! I realized that Yuki wasn't in here at all (I think anyway)! So I added a line for him... And... I LOST CHAPTER 2! NOW I HAVE TO DO IT OVER AGAIN! I promise to work extra hard, and get 2 chapters up, quicker than usual! (Tch... that didn't happen... I'M SORRY! I'M A FAILURE! No, seriously, I am! -cries- I'll hurry up...)


	2. Two Can Play That Game

**Disclaimer: Okay, so I bought the first two volumes of Furuba, what does that have to do with anything? I STILL don't own Furuba... However, I might take some claim to Yoshiko Sohma-chan, who has finally been uhh... "found"... Eheheh... Just go on...**

**Hi? Umm... sorry the other one got deleted before... I didn't mean to! It just happened... I'll try to be faster too! I'm just so busy sometimes. Ah, but that's no excuse! I'm only injunior highit's not that much work... Well, sometimes it is... Sorry again! (Oi, sometimes this is really stupid and deletes my spaces, so that's why some words are bunched up like this "squishedwords" and things like that.) Omigosh, I had like ONE line for Yuki in the last chapter! (Well, maybe we just don't care about dumb Yuki anyhow!) Eh, I'll try to put him in some more in this one! Oh, and... I don't really feel like using "-san" or "-chan" that much, or like... umm... you know... I know, I ALWAYS change my mind, but that's just how I am. I get confused by writing in two different places I guess... GOMENASAI! -cries- OMG, crises happening. T-T AHHHH!Oh, and lol, that's funny. Yuki popped up out of no where in the first chapter. Sorry for that random thing there. I'll be better. P.S. There might not be much Tohru in this...**

**Chapter 2: Two Can Play That Game**

_My first day with the Sohma's... Not exactly what you'd call "normal", but I really do enjoy being here. Tohru-kun seems very nice, if not a little too nice (is that even possible?) I'm glad Shigure is letting me stay with him. Shii-chan is kind of like a big brother to me. I'm so excited to start school here with them! I hope we're in the same class. Oh wait, that's right. Yuki-kun said I was in class 2-D, with them. Yay! Nya, I'd hate to be left alone without them. Time to get started with the story did you say? (A/N: Yes, I did. And it is imperative that you read the beginning stuff I typed... So you know what... "issues" I had) Okay!_

"Good morning Shii-chan!" she said excitedly.

"What an adorable uniform! Aww, you look so cute!" Then a fist collided with Shigure's head. "Ow, ow, ow! Kyo! Why are you so mean to me?"

"Shut up! You're the one being a pervert..."

"I was not! I was simply giving Yoshiko a compliment!"

"It's alright Kyo," she said as she put a bandage on Shigure's bruise (A/N: I don't really know why you would put a bandage on a bruise...) "WAH!" she screamed as Yuki clung to Kyo.

"Get... off... of... me..." Kyo said through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry, Yuki isn't much of a morning person," said Shigure.

"Oh... Okay..."

"Kyo, don't get so upset."

"Shut up Gure!"

Then Yuki punched Kyo in the jaw.

"What the hell did you do that for!"

"Your annoying voice was bugging me. Don't you ever shut up?"

"Why you--"

"Please stop you two," she mumbled. They all looked at her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Well, I'll go uhh... I'll just get going now I guess..."

"No! It's fine! Jeez! You're almost as bad as Tohru!" shouted Kyo. Yuki then kicked Kyo in the stomach.

"You idiot," he said in an angry whisper (A/N: Does that make sense?) "Must you always seem so angry? It's no wonder she's so afraid of you." Yuki put on his backpack and walked out the door.

He walked at a fast pace to catch up with Yoshiko.

"I'm sorry about Kyo--"

"No. Don't be sorry. Please. It's alright. I just... I wanna be friends with him. But I can see, he likes Tohru. Doesn't he?"

"SHUT UP!"

"AH! I'M SO SORRY KYO!"

Kyo snorted and stormed off to school.

_Fine. If he's going to be a jerk, then so can I! _She thought. She began to fume and quickened her pace. When Yoshiko got to school, she sat down at her desk and slumped in her chair. _First I'll ignore him. Then, if that doesn't work, I'll do it his way. I'll shout and yell at him. And if I must, I'll kick his ass! _She noticed some guys glancing at her and snickering. _Must be the orange hair, right? Grr..._ She stood up and walked over there.

"Excuse me kind sirs, but do you have a problem with me? Or do you just naturally stare at new students?" They all burst out laughing. She glared at them intensely.

"It's just that," one of them managed to say in between laughs,"your hair -- it's so weird!"

That pushed her off the edge. She picked him up by the collar and threw him against the wall.

"I've had it with you people! I'm goin' home!" She opened the window and jumped out, landing on her feet. Unbeknownst to her, a few pairs of eyes were watching her.

* * *

**Tee hee, thought I'd leave you with a bit of a cliffy. I mean, you know. It leaves you in suspense 'cause you don't know who was watching her! Like was it Kyo? Or maybe Momiji? Or Tohru or Uo or Hana? What about Ha'ri or Haru? So many possiblities! Oh yeah, FYI, on Turner Classic Movies they are playing Hayao Miyazaki films! (Tonight is My Neighboor Totoro, Porco Rosso, and... I don't remember the other one. Ya, awesome anime films...-sigh of delight- Yay! Any questions? Hee hee, I thought that Yoshiko would be all plain and Tohru/ Mary Sue like if she was just this kind nice person constantly. No, she does not have a black side! She's just... "unhappy"? Anyhow, you get what I mean. And I know that this one was a little short, sorry. I'm in a sort of bad mood, and I really wanted to post this. If I feel like it, I'll do the next chapter tonight or this weekend. I'll try to update soon though! I hope you enjoyed this enstallment of I Spy Two Cats!**

**C.K. (Chibi Kumagoro, the authoress)**


	3. Anger Flares

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but wish that I could own a few of the bishies from it... So kawaii!**

**-sigh- Sharing a computer sucks because people seem to reboot it a lot and then I often times lose my stuff because I don't always save it (I'm gonna be better about that from now on) So now I have to start over on chapter 3... I hope you will enjoy this next installment of I Spy Two Cats (I'm so sorry that I update slowly!)**

**Chapter 3: Anger Flares**

**Yoshiko POV**

I ran back to Shigure's as fast as my legs would carry me. Then I tripped over a rock, cutting open my right knee. I got up and stood there for a moment. Ever since I was a little girl, I felt like an outcast. I would hear people saying how great the rat was and how sorry they were for my parents because I was born a cat. Kazuma had once offered to teach me martial arts, give me a way to blow off steam, or keep myself distracted. But I politely declined, I just couldn't accept his offer. And sometimes, I'd have dreams, of who I believed were the other members of the zodiac. I saw me, when I was a little girl, and all of the others. But I don't remember ever meeting them or anything. Can this get any more confusing? I think not. The Sohma has so many secrets, that even I as a Sohma, don't know all of them...

I heard footsteps running behind me. When I turned around I saw Kyo. I couldn't tell if he was mad at me or disappointed. I stopped then and watched as he slowly walked towards me. Then with one swift motion, he puched my left cheek. It began to turn red and it stung, but I didn't care. I glared at him and turned to leave when he grabbed my wrist. I stopped again and turned around, about to yell, when I saw that his head was down so I couldn't see his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he said sternly.

"I don't see why you care!" I snapped. His grip on my wrist loosened slightly. I felt a little guilty, but really, why did he care? He hasn't exactly been mister-nice-guy you know... Then I felt his grip tighten again. "Let go!" When I tried to pull free he shoved me onto the ground. "Cut it out Kyo!" I tried to kick him but he dodged it. And all I got was another punch, this time in my stomach. My eyes widened momentarily, then I blacked out.

**Shigure POV**

I heard the door slide open and I came out of my office to see who it was. I saw Kyo with Yoshiko on his back unconscious.

"What happened Kyo!" He said nothing, and walked past me upstairs. "I asked you a question Kyo! What happened to Yoshiko!" Why wasn't he answering? He stopped at the top of the stairs for a moment.

"She'll be fine Shigure. Don't worry."

"Did you do this Kyo!" I felt like my heart had just stopped. He continued to ignore me...

**Kyo POV**

I carried her upstairs, hoping Shigure wouldn't follow. I almost thought I heard a quiet sob from downstairs, but it must have been my imagination. I opened the door to her room and plopped her onto her bed. I had no idea what was up with her attitude today, but somethin's gotta change. I sat down on the floor and waited for her to regain consciousness. About an hour later her eyes fluttered open. Slowly recalling the events earlier on the path, she shot up and looked around the room, her eyes locking on me. Determinedly she walked over, her hands bawled up into fists. Her eyes were burning with anger.

**Normal POV**

She took a swing at Kyo, almost hitting him, but he dove out of the way just in time. Her glare intensified as she threw another punch. It made impact with Kyo's left cheek. He kicked her legs out from under her and restrained her. She struggled to get out but could not.

"I want answers Yoshiko!"

"Shut up you stupid cat! Leave me alone!" she broke free and ran off. Kyo stood there in shock. He went into his room, watching her through the window as she ran off into the forest.

**Yoshiko POV**

_What's wrong with me? I feel so angry, but yet, I feel bad that I said those things to Kyo... Maybe I just need some time to cool off..._

I sat on a tree stump with my legs held to my chest and rested my chin on my knees. I wished that I could take it all back, everything I said. But I knew that I couldn't. My eyes began to burn, and I knew that the tears were about to start. I didn't want to cry, I had no reason to cry. But I knew that I would. I started to sob into my knees and hoped that no one would come past. Especially not Kyo. He's been a jerk, but why should I be too? I sat there until evening, crying...

* * *

I know this chapter was a little odd, but did you like it? I hope so! I'll try to either A) Make the next chapter really long or B) Update with about 2 chapters or so really quickly! Okay? Sound like a deal? Please review if you have the time!


	4. Fever

**Shuu-chan: I've told you this so many times, I'm going to make Kyon-Kyon do it! (Shuu-chan is my nickname from AMP3's!)  
Kyon-Kyon: Don't call me that! Wait! Change that right now!  
Shuu-chan: Stop complainin' Kyon-Kyon! I feel sorry for Yoshiko-chan.  
Kyon-Kyon: ... -death glare-  
Shuu-chan: Well? Don't you? You're supposed to looove her! -heart eyes-  
Kyon-Kyon: -blush-WTF? GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW YOU DAMNED AUTHORESS!  
Shuu-chan: -makes cross with finger- IT DOESN'T WORK! RUN AWAY!  
Kyon-Kyon: BAKA!  
Yoshiko: Since those two seem so busy, I'll do the disclaimer. Shuu-chan does not own Fruits Basket and she has tied Kyon-Kyon up so that he cannot get her, or get away from her. I'm not sure which anymore...  
Shuu-chan: I have officially reverted to notepad.**

**Side Chapter 3x**

**(A/N: This is just a dorky, fun thing I felt like doing, and it has nothing to do with the actual story line)**

**Kyo: -yawn-  
Unknown: Oh Kyo, don't get up. I'm tired.  
Kyo: O.O A-Ayame!  
Ayame: Please Kyo, don't yell. It's too early.  
Kyo: What the heck are you doing in my bed!  
Ayame: 'Gure invited me over last night to drink sake and I got drunk so he said I should stay here but Yoshiko was in the guest room so I had to stay in your room.  
Kyo: Why didn't you just stay with Shigure!  
Ayame: It's much more fun to stay with you Kyo.  
Kyo: GET OUT OF MY ROOM! -tosses Ayame out of his room-  
Ayame: Kyo! Don't be so mean! -banging on door-**

**(A/N: It's been so sad like so I wanted to try to be humorous or at least lighten the mood. Btw, Bluey, Harley, Morthy, gamey, Norsey... You guys rock!)**

**Kyo: What is this?  
Ayame: Why Kyo, this is your morning talk show!  
Kyo: I don't have a morning talk show you moron!  
Ayame: Oh, right. Maybe they said Ryo. Well, you're here now!  
Kyo: ...  
Ayame: Get going now Kyo! It's time to start!  
Kyo: Hell no!  
Ayame: I guess we'll just have to feed you burned leeks for a year...  
Kyo: O.O;  
Ayame: -shoves Kyo out on stage-  
****  
Audience: -applause-  
Kyo: Good morning Tokyo. This is Kyo Sohma. Today we will be cooking... -reading cue cards in monotone-  
Audience?  
Kyo: STEAMED LEEKS!  
Audience: -applause-  
Kyo: -glare at Ayame-  
Ayame: No worries Kyo!  
Kyo: And here to help us today is Shuu...  
Audience: -applause-  
Shuu: Hi! I've never made steamed leeks before! So let's just put them in a pot and let them burn!  
Kyo: o.o;  
Shuu: WHEEE!  
Kyo: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?  
Shuu: Nothing. I'm just bored. (A/N: I really was bored when I typed that...)  
Kyo: ...**

**Eheheh, THE END!**

**Chapter 4: Fever**

Yoshiko woke up that morning and quietly tip-toed to Kyo's room. Knocking on the door lightly, she could hear his quiet snoring. She slowly opened the door and saw him twisting and turning in his sleep. She put a hand on his forehead, he was burning up! Scurrying out of the room she got a cloth and wet it with cold water. She grabbed a thermometer and went in his room. He was mumbling words like "No…. Monster…. Akito…. Why…?" and other inaudible words. She knelt beside him and gently stroked his hair, making a soft cooing noise and whispering,"Hush… It's alright Kyo." Placing the cloth on his forehead and checking his temperature, she hummed quietly. It was about 103 degrees. Frantic, she got up and ran downstairs to make him some steamed leeks.

When she arrived in the kitchen Tohru was in the middle of making breakfast. She got out the ingredients and began to cook them. Tohru asked her what was wrong.

"Kyo has a fever," was all she said before rushing back upstairs to be with Kyo. Tohru finished the leeks for her and brought them up.

"Ah, arigatou Tohru!" Taking the bowl from her, she helped Kyo sit up, now somewhat awake. Tohru said that she would tell Shigure that Kyo and Yoshiko would be staying home from school today. Yoshiko was very grateful to Tohru and made a note to herself to get Tohru a gift or something. Spooning the steamed leeks to Kyo, she held back laughter as he took each bit. Kyo scrunched up his face from the awful taste. She was surprised he made it through. Yoshiko laid Kyo back down and put the cloth back on his forehead. His eyelids dropped as he mumbled a "Thanks…" she stroked his hair and said for him to get some rest, going downstairs and washing the dishes.

Shigure was sitting at the table and she asked him if he would like something to eat. He shook his head and took a sip of his tea. Going back upstairs, she got another cloth and wet it with water. When she went in Kyo's room he was still asleep. Carefully exchanging the cloths so as not to wake him up, she thought about how she had acted the previous day. She made another mental note to apologize. Which was actually her goal from the start, but she forgot about it because of Kyo's illness.

She was about to leave when Kyo started to mumble things again. The same as earlier. She quickly tried to wake him up. When he finally did he was pale and had broken out into a cold sweat. Pulling him into an embrace she said in a hushed voice,"Shh... It was just a dream. Shh..." Softly cooing to him like a mother would a child. Unsure of what to say or do he let his arms hang limp at his sides. After releasing him she laid him down. His eyelids closed half way as she gently stroked his hair.

* * *

Later that day Kyo's fever broke. He had somehow talked Yoshiko into letting him take a walk, but she had insisted on coming with him. 

The two walked in silence. She had opened her mouth a couple of times to give him her apology but nothing came out. Nothing. When she finally did speak, it came out so quiet she was unsure he heard her because he didn't say anything. Then again, maybe he was just ignoring her. He hadn't even acted like she was there. It was as though she was invisible to him or was just some silly girl following him around.

When they got home Tohru was in the kitchen cooking dinner and Shigure was in his office working on his latest novel. He said it was top secret, no sneak peeks. Yuki was currently in his room reading a book on how to raise a good vegetable garden. She forced Kyo to have some more steamed leeks. He was in a lot worse mood now, anyone could tell, but he didn't yell or anything.

Kyo went in his room after that. Yoshiko figured she'd give him some time alone. After washing the dishes (Tohru said it was fine and that she'd do it but her persistance made her agree) she started to work on her homework. (Yuki and Tohru had brought them their work from school today.) She started with the short reading assignment.

The sun's rays gleamed on the small crystals hanging by thin strings from the ceiling.

Beautiful arcs spread across the room. Red, yellow, blue, green, brilliant rainbows of light.

And then they vanished as the sky darkened. Rain began to steadily fall.

Then there was a knock at her door. She closed her book. "It's open." She was surprised to see Kyo standing there, his hair in his eyes and looking rather disheveled. He stood in the doorway for a moment before coming in and closing the door. Taking another few steps in he said,"I'm sorry..." but was almost inaudible. Unsure of what she said, she had a puzzled look on her face. Glancing up to see her expression he quickly looked back down and said,"I'm sorry..." a little louder this time. She thought he said something like,"I'm soggy" but she didn't think that was it.

"I am too Kyo..." she said. He continued to stare at the floor, as if it was really interesting or it needed to be cleaned and he was inspecting it. They sat there for a while until he turned and left the room.

I hope you liked it! I'm sorry there isn't more. I'm having writer's block now so I decided to end it here. I can't think of anything good. Sorry. I'll get the next chapter up fairly soon if I can.


	5. Author's Note

**Hee hee, okies. This is going in a somewhat odd direction. (I don't think I have the right state of mind to write a fan fic lol...) Well umm... yeah. I'm sorry that I have not posted another chapter. I am just stuck right now and I have been so busy. I hope to finish this fic, but I may not. I may not write anymore, I don't know really. I may start over with everything here... Sorry there isn't a chapter. Very sorry. I just don't know what I want to do with this story... So sorry...**


	6. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

_To My Beloved Readers,_

_I, Chibi Kumagoro, have at long last decided to give up on this fic. I'm terribly sorry if this makes you upset, but if anyone is interested in finishing it for me, please contact me about this and we can perhaps make a deal or such. Also, if you would like to finish it for me, please provide a sample of your work that you are proud of and that you think shows off your talent. You must also be fairly knowledgable of Fruits Basket._

_Anyhow, I have another account. **My stories will now be under Mikyoung Kim.** I hope that you will all be understanding of my decision and will give me support as I start over. Also, I already have a story started; I just haven't put it up yet._

_Sincerely,_

_Chibi Kumagoro_


End file.
